ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End and Beginning
The End and Beginning is the first episode of the series Ben 10: Master Weaponry. It shows the end of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and begins Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Pre Plot Sunder and Vilgax have fused together creating Sundax. As Sundax they have attempted to assasinate Ben and the team. Ben must stop him. Plot Sundax is falling to the ground. Ben as Ultimate Big Chill swoops down after him. Sundax lands on the ground with a thump. Ultimate Big Chill creates an ice ball around his fist and it grows large spikes. He begins bashing into Sundax. When Sundax is almost knocked out he spits in Ben's face. Ultimate Big Chill presses the Ultimatrix and becomes Stinkfly. Stinkfly says that it is the end for Sunder and Vilgax. They laugh and saw "murdered by a Lepidopteran, it is not possible." Stinkfly angrily spits in his face. Sundax growls but Stinkfly drives his sharp tail through his face, pulling it through his body in order for there to be a rip in his body. Sundax died almost instantly but the shock caused him to through Sunder's axe. As Sundax lay there, faint and completely dead, the axe flew through the air and landed right on Ben's Ultimatrix. Stinkfly is forced to painfully transform back to Ben without control. Ben screamed in pain as he saw miniature ghosts (The DNA) of many different species fly out of the Ultimatrix and through the sky. Ben stopped screaming and collapsed. When Ben came to, there was a hologram on the Ultimatrix - Sundax's axe. Ben pressed down the hologram and he forcefully held out his hand. A line appeared, then another and it eventually thickened into the handle of an axe. On the top the axe began expanding on both sides and sharpened, becoming the axehead. The weapon transformation was completed and Ben looked completely confused. Suddenly a hologram appeared on his Ultimatrix, Azmuth. He was crying and told Ben he had already teleported Gwen and Kevin to his laboratory. He then teleported Ben. Ben appeared on Galvan, still holding Sunder's axe. Azmuth was crying and crying. He told Ben between cries that he had failed Ben, failed the Earth, failed the Universe and worst of all, failed the Ultimatrix. He explained that there was a glitch in it. If the faceplate was touched by a weapon it would activate the weapon mode. Ben was meant to be able to access this by pressing a switch. The other glitch in it was that every single DNA sample would escape. He then told Ben that he would have to scoure Earth and the entire Universe to find every DNA sample again. He also told Ben that whenever a weapon touched the faceplate it would add it to the Weapon mode and that with a secret code he could create his own weapon. Ben was excited and wanted to do this now but Azmuth, still crying, said he was not experienced enough. He then teleported the team back to Earth. Ben video called Jimmy Jones and told him the situation. Jimmy said "What a coincidence, there have been reports of attacks in the city by a miniature ghost Talpaeden." "Armodrillo" Ben said. He then told Jimmy he would be in the city ASAP and Jimmy told him that he would be there. Gwen had teleported them all to the city. There was a large dust cloud from a building. Jimmy walked off of a tram and greeted them. Ben then said, "It's hero time. Wait, I'm not an alien hero without my aliens so I guess... It's fighting time!" Ben activated the faceplate and slammed down the ''white ''Ultimatrix (white was the weapon mode color). An axe slowly began growing in Ben's hand and the Ultimatrix appeared on his chest. Kevin absorbed the paint on the concrete and became a solid/liquid combination being able to transform into a puddle of paint or dried paint. Gwen wrapped Jimmy up in a solid Mana suit so that he would not be hurt and they all ran in to battle. When they came across the Armodrillo DNA it was activated and terrorising everything. It phased through a building and created an earthquake causing it to collapse. Gwen created a mana shield to stop the building from hurting them. When the dust cloud cleared Gwen let the team out of her bubble. Jimmy attempted to figure out his powers with the mana suit on, he flew into the sky and then began shooting beams from his buttocks. Kevin became a paint puddle and slithered through the rubble of the demolished building and attacked the DNA ghost. Ben ran into battle swinging the alien tech axe. Gwen attempted to recover after the blow from the building. Kevin punched the DNA ghost but his arm went through it's body. While his arm was stuck inside the DNA Armodrillo it began creating an earthquake. causing bits of Kevin (as paint) to splatter everywhere. Jimmy continued to shoot mana beams from his buttocks without any control though he had figured out how to turn his body. He turned around so that his backside faced the Armodrillo and it struck him with mana. Armodrillo flew backwards but phased into the rubble and reemerged under Jimmy, hitting him to the ground. Ben jumped at Armodrillo and slashed him with the alien axe, it went right through. He was shocked and fell onto the floor and the rubble slashed his face. Ben was knocked unconcious. Kevin regenerated himself and lunged at Armodrillo again. He phased through again. Gwen came to and casted a spell the would allow Kevin to hit him. She then continously shot mana beams at him. Armodrillo got knocked back but finally caught one and began to shake it. He then threw the mana beam at Gwen and on contact it began shaking her violently and she was knocked out again. Kevin, now being able to hit Armodrillo, flung himself at it and began bashing at it. Armodrillo shook him off. Jimmy had figured out how to control his flight direction and flew towards Armodrillo, he shot mana from his palms and the whacked Armodrillo in the face. Armodrillo grabbed one and repeated what he did to Gwen, though with Jimmy in his suit there was no effect. Ben came to, wiping the blood from his face. Just then, Azmuth teleported infront of Ben. "Ben Tennyson" he said, "With the evolutionary function in your Ultimatrix you can also 'evolve' your weapons. I hadn't completed it but the modes are: Best and Master. The Best mode changes the weapon to be larger, lighter and more effective and it can also hit the DNA" Azmuth explained as he pushed a chip into the faceplate on Ben's chest. "Now the Master mode is not yet complete but once it is you will be in for a real shock." Azmuth jumped down and told Ben to give it a try. Ben pressed the faceplate for the Ultimate function but there was no effect as all alien DNA was locked. Azmuth then remembered there was a different code for Best and Master mode.Azmuth jumped onto Ben's arm and Ben raised him to his chest, there Azmuth showed Ben the code. He spun the faceplate twice then touched the green on the Ultimatrix and pushed in the faceplate in. Five blades popped out around the faceplate. The axe levitated infront of Ben and a green light shot out from the Ultimatrix. The light shone on the tip of the axe and it grew to be purple. Then it made its way down to the handle and it grew larger too, aswell as growing two wings so that it could fly. The Ultimatrix then shouted "Best evolution completed. Best Axe." Ben picked up the axe and ran into the battle. Azmuth then teleported away. Gwen, Kevin and Jimmy were fighting hard but out of nowhere a large purple axe flew right into Armodrillo. It was stuck. Ben walked in and tapped the Ultimatrix, causing the axe to return to his hand. Ben told them to move out of the way and he began battling Armodrillo, axe to hand. Ben stabbed him but Armodrillo punched Ben in the face. Though Armodrillo was the size of Echo Echo he was still extremely strong. Ben flipped the axe so that the now metal handle was facing Armodrillo. Ben began whacking him with it and when Armodrillo was weakened, Ben struck him with the sharp end of the axe causing it to go limp. Azmuth then appeared in a hologram. "Ben Tennyson, this is the new stategy: Defeat all the DNA samples then after they are defeated touch their bodies with the tip of your weapon and they will be absorbed and teleported back to the Codon Stream." Ben touched Armodrillo with the tip of his Best Axe and his shadow was absorbed into it. Gwen then teleported them to Kevin's house. At Kevin's house Kevin was rumaging through his toolboxes. He kept throwing things at Ben and saying their names: "Laser Lance, AK47, Sword, Alien Hammer." Kevin then faced Ben and said, "Scan these. With that new function who knows what ways you could enhance them." Ben then picked them up one by one and scanned them. He put the tip of the Laser Lance onto his Ultimatrix and it glowed yellow, then a hologram of it popped up, he did the same with the AK47 and Sword then he got to the Alien Hammer. Ben struggled to get it off the floor. Kevin attempted to help him lift it but it was still incredibly heavy. It slipped from Ben's hands and slammed onto the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix created artificial gravity that levitated the Hammer. It was incredibly large. The tip touched the Ultimatrix and a hologram appeared. Then Ben got a message from Grandpa Max. "Ben, get down here we need your help!" "But Grandpa, I lost all my aliens in the Ultimatrix." 'Ben! Enough excuses! Get down here and help us out, we really need those aliens!" Ben sighed and the team got into Kevin's car and drove off. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth Villains *Sundax Aliens Used *Ultimate Big Chill *Stinkfly (Last Alien seen) Weapons Used *Sunder's Axe *Best Axe Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry